DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The primary objective of this study is to determine the extent to which a psychosocial intervention combining cognitive-behavioral treatment for depression with child development information and social support reduces depressive symptomatology and risks of impairments in maternal interactions with infants among 300 low SES Puerto Rican (n = 75), Dominican (n = 75), and African-American (n = 150) women during pregnancy and early postpartum receiving prenatal services at inner-city primary care clinics of a major medical center. Using a randomized, controlled clinical trial, the aims of the study are to determine: (1) the impact of the psychosocial home and primary care intervention on women's depression symptomatology, sensitivity and responsivity to their infants, and sense of parental competency when their infants are 3-months old compared to standard clinic services; (2) the possible moderating effects of specific psychosocial factors and demographic variables on the effectiveness of the psychosocial intervention; (3) how women's prenatal care utilization psychosocial and demographic factors to impact on perinatal depression. The experimental group will consist of pregnant depressed women receiving the psychosocial intervention. A comparison group of pregnant depressed women will receive the standard services offered by their health care centers. A second comparison group of non-depressed pregnant women will also receive standard services.